Revenge of The Attack Slothes
by kazlene
Summary: The gripping tale between a young dragon and the trials he goes through to please his lady love


_Note- I typed this on no sleep, on my phone, and in less then_ an hour._ I will try and go back to edit once I get some sleep._

Spike scratched behind on of his green scales, stifling a yawn. He had been following Twilight around all day as she and Applejack went tree to apple tree, arguing over what was the best way to harvest those succulent red fruits hanging heavy and low from the thin branches. Each juicy treat was marvelously framed by thin green leaves, the sunlight highlighting their pale veins. Thinking of the tender, crisp meat hidden by the red skins I got so hungry. Unfortunately for me even the loud, monster like growls spewing forth from my stomach didn't disturb the two from their argument and I notice a glint in Twilight's eye. I knew that glint and I knew it well. That there was the Lecture Look. I knew I had to get out of there, and fast.

I slowly backed away, luckily Twilight had just turned herself so as to gesticulate wildly at one of the bowed over, fruit heavy trees, seeing and opportunity I bolted for it. I was lucky. As I got out of sight of poor Applejack and the Lecture Mare I could hear wild shouting between the two, mainly coming from Applejack, her southern country accent coming on heavy and thick with anger. I ran faster, my unfortunately small legs not allowing for much more speed. Soon however, shortly after passing the tree holding a scared Apple Bloom and the grove big ol' Big Macintosh. I heard sweet Apple Bloom whisper for help as I went past, and, my heart softened by her plea, I almost stopped. But in this kind of war it was every pony, or dragon, for themselves. I did however have to revisit chuckling as I saw that crazy stallion Big Mac trying to paw his way up a tree and the poor tree, a rather thin one compared to most of their their sturdy as oak apple trees, and even with so many other sounds in the air, my pounding clawed feet and the cawing of frightened birds, I could hear the sound of unnatural cracklings spewing forth from the virtual sapling. I was no conniesuer of a stallion form but I could see from here the muscles rippling underneath Big Mac's thick red coat. And I could see an artisticly well defined sheen of sweat over his body, something I knew many mares and a few of the stallions in Ponyville would've swooned over.

I turned, focusing again on getting out of the danger zone, slowing to walk as the trees started thinning. ANd though the fruit in these fields I knew to be the bitter crab apples I was so winded I figured juice from any old apple would help quench my thirst and slow my panting. I meanarded over to the nearest, a scraggly old thing, bark gnarled and branches twisted, that left me wondering when the Apple family even last tended to these fields. I had actually only ever been here when looking out for the dreaded children of Tartarus, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, when Twilight Sparkle had asked me to trail them so her friends could all have a day together. I surpressed, poorly, the shiver that crawled down my spine at the thought of almost remembering...whatever happened that day. I apperently had to go to Zecora's afterwards to get the memory permently surpressed. At least that's the jist of what I think Zecora had beeen trying to tell me, but between the odd winking and her habit of ryhming, which did seem a bit off that day true, I kind of just turned to the grinning devils' themselves for an explanation.

I snapped back into reality, whatever potion that enchanting Zebra gave would cause some pretty intense headaches if I thought too deeply about it. I remember shortly after that day Twilight tried magically sifting through my brain to find out what lead me to come home three in the morning covered in starwberyy and kumquat flavored jello, a treat most ponies would faint upon seeing, and her spells caused me to be put out of business for days. I stared off into the distance noticing here and there various red splotches staining the grey withered fruit trees. I shuddered. I decided I could live without an apple from this area, and I hurried up, my pace quickening to what it had been to escape from Twilight's lecture. There were sunny green fields ahead, the vivid green grass growing almost as tall as I was and looked succulent enough to eat, not that any pony in their right mind would. Ponies, eating grass, hah!

I broke across the distinct line between the dry craked dirt, mouths craked open, thirtsy, and pebble teeth hungry, on to the springy grass beyond. I laughed, it was almost like walking on a soft bed, though with green stems snapping with a pleasent twang beneath my feet. I wondered why though this area the Apple's kept so well while neglecting everything across that invisible barrier. I noticed sme movement off to the side, out of the corner of my eye, I turned to face whatever it had been. I had seen tan but now, I didnt ee anything. I shrugged, and decided it would be fun to explore the rest of this wonderland, notthinking of that curious story I read just last week, recommended by Fluttershy byt that one stallion, what his name...Lewis Corral. Strange story baout a little blank flank that fell down a abbit hole. That had been called a wonderland in title at least.

I paused for I had remembered that tale. I grew slightly excited with only a few shades, not even fifty , worried. Snicker Snack would go my claws, into any beast so foalish to cross me. I was the valient knight, Spike the Noble. All shades of worried disappeared as I let my imagination, the one that always lead to groans from Twilight, get away from me. I almost wished I had brought Twilight along before I remembered how I had gotten here in the first place. She has let me pretend she was my noble steed before and no knight is complete without their steed. I sighed, daydream of fighting Jabberwockies and Bandersnatches slightly deflated. I perked though remembering the cursed grove I had passed through, should any pony, stuck out in this wilderness question my lack of steed I could mourn the loss of such sacrifice within the brain eating zomponies of the Grove of Deception. I raced forward at full tilt, a plucked stem of grass held forward as a sword.

I ran almost head first into the orange mare, a inch closer and my spines upon my head might have cut open her creamy furred leg. As is I was startled enough to bounce, face first , off of her soft leg.

"I'm sorry my good lady. I was on a dangerous quest and did not notice you there in my hurry...er"

I stuttered as I looked up. At first, based off of the coloring of her body and mane, and where I had thought I was, I was starting to have my doubts, I had though she had been one of the Apple family members. But as I looked up, gazing into those beautiful eyes, as green as the tender stems of grass, crushed beneath my clawed feet.

"A quest, eh? Such a strong knight you must be, would you be willing to do a quest for little old me?" She purred out, the hearts around my head lifting me off the ground and towards her.


End file.
